


Heat

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Flashbacks, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Neck Kissing, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Roughness, Vaginal Fingering, Villains, Women In Power, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a few things have changed between Maleficent and Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Post Once Upon a Time season 4 "Enter the Dragon." No real spoilers.

Oh, what a luxury. Youth. Maleficent stalked a tight circle around Regina , assessing her, taking in every supple curve. She completed the circuit with a thump of her staff against the stone. And Regina’s clothing disappeared in a swirl of black smoke. 

“That’s better.” She pursed her lips and took Regina’s chin between her thumb and forefinger. “So few can meet my eyes unflinching, especially after seeing all that I can do.”

Regina’s dark eyes would captivate, even if she didn’t know it. But she did know, and Maleficent could work with that. She had been young once, merely testing the limits of her powers, growing them into what seemed like boundlessness. This girl—Maleficent leaned closer, meeting her lips in a soft kiss quickly becoming fierce—this girl would grow into trouble. 

*****

“I’m not a girl anymore, Maleficent.” It was punctuated by the thump Maleficent’s back made when Regina shoved her against the wall. Had Mal’s wrists always been so slim? But Maleficent was only smiling, her hat still pristine on her head despite the moment of violence. Regina felt Mal pressing into her. 

“No,” The smile wasn’t a smile. It was a smirk—how many times had Regina seen it? “No, you are certainly not.”

Maleficent was out of her grasp in a moment, but Regina wasn’t surprised. She caught herself with flat palms on the wall and took a moment, composing her face before turning around. Mal was fingering her tie, loosening the knot. She worked in slowly with her fingertips, and Regina found that she couldn’t look away. 

“What?” Regina snapped, trying to break the spell. It had been a long time since she had felt she was being appraised that way. 

The tie hung down Maleficent’s chest as she began taking the pins out of her hair. “Don’t be peevish, Regina. It’s been much too long to waste our time on that.” Regina watched her shake out the curls, letting them tumble over her shoulders. Even then, Maleficent looked powerful, captivating. Regina had forgotten. Perhaps that was why—part of it, at least, if she was truthful with herself—she’d locked her away in her dragon form. 

“And what,” Regina put her hands on her hips and took a step forward, heels clicking against the floor, “makes you think I still need you?”

Maleficent played at undoing the button at her neck. “Need? We’ve never really _needed_ each other, my dear. But you still _want_ me.”

*****

Flesh against flesh, and Regina’s seemed impossibly cool now that Maleficent burned again inside. She breathed in her scent, pushing her thighs apart. Regina had taken them to bed in a mere puff of scarlet smoke—adorable really. But now, her breathing hitched, and Maleficent had hardly even begun. She had been alone for a mere blink of an eye, but Briar Rose had been…impossibly sweet. When she pushed two fingers between Regina’s vulva, Maleficent heard her moan as if it were distant. What she felt was a different kind of what, and she savored it. 

*****

“All right,” Regina said, sneering, “I still want you.” And she wanted to Rip the buttons Maleficent so painstakingly continued to undo from the shirt. But it was too well made a piece of clothing for that. Instead, Regina slipped out of her own jacket, dropping it to her feet and stepping ever closer. 

“Then…” Maleficent shrugged out of the sleeves, letting the fabric hang where it was still tucked into her skirt. “What are you waiting for?”

*****

Regina arched into her, and Maleficent pushed deeper, curling her fingers back. And when Regina arched up to meet her, Maleficent kissed her neck, tasting the sweat beginning to beat on her skin. Thrust and curl, slowly—so slowly that Regina began to squirm and clench her fists in Maleficent’s hair.

“That’s it,” Maleficent whispered into her skin, biting her collarbone as she began to circle Regina’s clit with her thumb. Time was fleeting, and she had so long, so very long to draw these mere moments out. 

*****

They were together before Regina could think, fabric a blur…lips, teeth, and salt. It had been a long time since she had had this, and Regina hadn’t let herself think about it. It was part of her past. It was dangerous. They were both dangerous. 

She didn’t wait for Maleficent to unhook her bra; she pushed the lace down and cupped one of Maleficent’s breasts in her hand, squeezing her nipple with her thumb as she pushed her other hand through Mal’s hair. They breathed each other as they kissed, and it made Regina lightheaded. 

The only way to meet danger was with control, and this time, Regina didn’t want to give that up. She broke away, and with her magic, she pushed Mal down onto the bed. Soft laughter. That was Mal’s response, but Regina set her jaw. She forced herself to remove the rest of her clothing slowly, taking care with each piece. 

*****

When Regina’s body tightened around her, Maleficent sighed. Regina shuddered, her body clenching and releasing. This form was beautiful. As a dragon, maleficent was powerful, yes. As smoke, she could be anywhere. But as a woman, she was strong. She could have this; she could have the heat of Regina’s pleasure. 

And pleasure was always so much sweeter after revenge. 

*****

“You always were poised,” Mal said from the bed. She was unfazed, but Regina expected that too. She let her bra fall to the floor; she was silent as she stepped out of her panties. Maleficent could appraise her all she liked—Regina had long come to know her own charms.

This kind of power was intoxicating, and it had been so long since Regina had let herself feel it. But was it happiness? She took a deep breath, and finally went to the bed pushing Mal’s skirt up as she crawled on top of her.

It wasn’t happily ever after, no. But it was so much more exciting.


End file.
